pokemonalmanacopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemonalmanacopedia Wiki
Welcome to the Pokemonalmanacopedia Wiki All of the Pokemon from the original Kanto,Johto,Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions in alphabetical order from Abomasnow to Zubat to Darkrai.If anyone would like, you can add the black and white characters on here in alphabetical order. R2101 (talk) 02:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Ryland Pitman Abomasnow Frost Tree Pokemon Known as the Ice Monster, Abomasnow can create blizzards across wide areas in the mountains. Moves: Ice punch, powder snow, leer razor leaf, icy wind, grasswhistle, swagger, mist, ice shard, ingrain, wood hammer, blizzard, and sheer cold. Type: Grass-Ice Height: 7'03" Weight: 298.7 lbs. Region: Sinnoh Evelution: From Snover Abra Psychic Pokemon This Pokemon has the ability to teleport itself at any time. Possible moves: Teleport Type: Psychic Height: 2'11" Weight: 43 lbs. Region: All regions First Form Absol Disaster Pokemon When you see Absol, it means that disaster is imminent-so don't stay put! Absol only apears to those it wants to warn. Possible Moves: Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Quick Attack, Razer Wind, Pursuit, Swords Dance, Bite, Double Team, Slash, Future Sight, Sucker Punch, Detect, Night Slash, Me First, Psycho Cut, and Perish Song. Type: Dark Height: 3' 11"W Weight: 103.6 lbs. Region: Hoenn Does Not Evolve Aerodactyl Fossil Pokemon Aerodactyl's teeth are as sharp as blades, and it has flown the skies since the time of dinosaurs. Possible Moves: Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Supersonic, Bite, Scary Face, Roar, Agility, Ancient Power, Crunch, Take Down, Iron Head, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, and Giga Impact. Type: Rock-Flying Height: 5'11" Weight: 130.1 lbs Region: Kanto Does not Evolve Aggron Iron Armor Pokemon Aggron digs tunnels by burrowing through bedrock with its steel horns. It digs the tunnels while seeking iron for food. Possible Moves: Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Iron Defence, Roar, Take Down, Iron Head, Protect, Metal Sound, Iron Tail, Double-Edge, and Metal Burst. Type: Steel-Rock Height: 6'11" Weight 793.7 lbs. Region: Hoenn Evolution: From Aron and Lairon Aipom Long Tail Pokemon Aipom uses its tail to grab things that are out of reach, since its tail is more effective than its hands. Possible Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Astonish, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Swift, Screech, Agility, Double Hit, Fling, Nasty Plot, and Last Resort. Type: Normal Height: 2'07" Weight: 25.4 lbs. Region: Johto and Sinnoh First Form Alakazam Psychic Pokemon With an IQ of over 5,000, Alakazam is a force to be reckoned with. It can recall everything it has ever done-- including moves in battle. Possible Moves: Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye, Psybeam, Reflect, Recover, Psycho Cut, Calm Mind, Psychic, Future Sight, and Trick. Type: Psychic Height: 4'11" Weight: 105.8 lbs. Region: Kanto and Sinnoh Evolution: From Abra and Kadabra. Altaria Humming Pokemon Altaria looks likea fluffy cloud, and likes to hum in a soprano voice. Possible Moves: Pluck, Peck, Growl, Astonish, Sing, Fury Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Take down, Natural Gift, DragonBreath, Dragon Dance, Refresh, Dragon Pulse, Perish Song, and Sky Attack. Type: Dragon-Flying Height: 3'07" Weight: 45.4 lbs. Region: Hoenn Evolution: From Swablu Ambipom Long Tail PokemonSometimes, two tails are better thanone! Ambipom has been known toform big groups by linking its tailswith other Ambipom.Possible Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip,Sand-Attack, Astonish, Baton Pass, Tickle,Fury Swipes, Swift, Screech, Agility,Double Hit, Fling, Nasty Plot, and Last Resort.Type: NormalHeight: 3'11"Weight: 44.8 lbs.Region: Sinnoh Evolution: From Aipom AmpharosLight PokemonThe tail on Ampharos shinesso bright, people once usedit to send signals.Possible Moves: Fire Punch,Tackle, Growl, ThunderShock,Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore,Charge, ThunderPunch,Discharge, Signal Beam,Light Screen, Power Gem,and Thunder.Type: ElectricHeight: 4'07"Weight: 135.6 lbs.Region: JohtoEvolution: From Mareep and Flaaffy